The Fault in our Stars
by PamelaPandemic
Summary: FSHENKO! Will Commander Shepard ever stop dying long enough to get her happy ending with Kaidan?
1. Chapter 1

The Fault in our Stars

"We have to do this Jacob, I owe her and so do you. Your happy life with Brynn wouldn't be possible without Shepard. She and my sister died for me, for us. Shepard deserves to have the happy life you have with Brynn with Kaidan. She's earned her happy ending Jacob; she earned it her first lifetime." Oriana Lawson finished her spiel while Jacob Taylor stared her down.

"I agreed with you before you even opened your mouth Oriana but I'm glad to see you're so dedicated. I have to warn you though, the Commander wakes up pissed that she's back for a round three, I'm vacating the building." Oriana smiled brightly.

"Great, I have all of my father's money so that won't be an issue and I was thinking you could get Brynn to help and call in a few favors with all the rest of the former Cerberus scientists we could get this show up and running, the sooner the better. It might take a little longer than the two years it took Miranda."

"Why would it take longer?"  
"We have to clone her body."  
"What? Absolutely not!" Jacob stood up slamming his fist down onto the table.

"I will not make some perversion of Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth, were you two more than comfortable Jacob?" Jacob stared at her and sighed releasing his anger.

"You're too much like Miranda but no, she never saw me that way, it was always Alenko for her. Ask any person on the Normandy she was charismatic she had every solider wanting to be better for her be anything to her." Jacob sighed again rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"She won't be a complete clone," Oriana started.

"her body will be cloned, it was much damaged, too many…pieces missing, but her brain, her nervous system, and her biotics will all be repaired the same way during project Lazarus. I swear to you Jacob she will be the same Shepard she'll just have to get used some more youthful skin. I don't see how any woman could complain about that."

"We should tell Alenko."

"Jacob stop your macho male thing, his name is Kaidan, he's Shepard's husband so yes I guess he does deserve to know but he can't, he could shut us down like that." Oriana snapped her fingers demonstrating Jacob just how fast Kaidan's involvement could muck things up.

"Shepard will want people she trusts around her when she wakes up."

"Tali'Zorah and Legion has agreed to help in any capacity, Garrus and Grunt will be head of security, and Liara will help keep Kaidan off our scent."

"Why would Kaidan suspect anything?"

"Because he's a grieving widower and to get to my needed contacts there were some loose lips, he's already suspicious, I mean damn it wouldn't be the first time she rose from the dead, but don't worry I got something to pacify him."  
"What could you possibly have obtained to quell the Major?"

"He's just come upon the knowledge that Shepard visited a fertility clinic before her death, Kaidan's old dream about having a family with Elizabeth has just been made possible again."

"Have I mentioned how much you act like Miranda yet?"

"Only second time today, we're making progress."

* * *

It had been a year since Project Fēnix's start and it was in full-swing and everything was running smoothly.

"How is she doing?" Tali asked standing beside Brynn.

"Her brain is fully functional, we're hoping the body will be completed soon so we can sync them." Tali nodded her hand on her hip.

"She's not aware is she?"

"No, of course not. She's unconscious, a medically induced coma if you will. She's simply dreaming."

"Can we use the Sirta software to see what she's thinking?" Brynn smiled.

"I was a bit curious so I already did take a peek for myself. I saved her first image, It was sweet and I thought it might give her some credibility if she finds out about being cloned." Tali nodded and motioned for Brynn to pull up the image.

"Oh Keelah!" Tali yelped covering her eyes over her environmental suits mask as Brynn shrugged.

"Maybe I should've mentioned it was a bit raunchy."

"You bosh'tet, was that Kaidan?" Brynn nodded as she laughed.

"Shepard's first memory was about having sex with Major Alenko."

"Well at least now we know why she did it so frequently." Tali muttered as she walked out of Brynn's office rubbing her head.

"I thought only Krogan came in that size."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why not? We got oceans, beautiful women, this emotion called love. According to the old vids, we have everything they want."

"When you put it that way, there's no reason they wouldn't like you. I mean us. I mean humans. Ma'am." Shepard remembered the first time Kaidan had gone from strong alliance marine to stammering school boy in the matter of milliseconds. She returned all the same feelings towards him if not more but she was good at hiding them, Shepard wasn't sure yet if that was a good thing or not. Shepard thought of when she almost lost Kaidan on Virmire, she kept telling herself that it was necessary to save him, for the mission. That bomb had to detonate; Saren couldn't be backed by a Krogan army especially when all the Commander had was a single Wrex. Besides how could she be expected to defeat Saren when she couldn't even save the man she loved. Shepard was already heading back to the elevator before her brain registered what her body was doing. The short fight against Saren was seen through glazed eyes, she was shooting at him, and hell yes she was hitting her target but her attention was always on Kaidan laying there in the water next to the bomb holding his side in pain. When Saren had finally run off with his tail between his legs, or whatever it is that Turians have, Shepard ran to Kaidan's aid she briefly remembered him muttering out a why she was there which internally made her want to scream at him. Why was she there? 'Because you're the first and only man I have loved and you'll be the last' The commanding officer had thought to herself. Shepard, with ease, picked Kaidan up put him over her shoulder and ran with him back to the Normandy while muttering another sorry to Ashley.

Virmire had been hard on Kaidan he blamed the feelings between himself and Shepard to be the only reason he was saved, nevermind that he was a superior officer or that his site was critical to the completion of the mission. Shepard had convinced him that he should blame Saren not their relationship, which to her seemed to be stuck in some little kids 'I can't touch you, you have cooties,' phase. Shepard was downright sick and tired of all the talk of regs and fraternization from Kaidan, she was getting so close to just ordering to kiss her.

Getting her ship grounded by the council and then having no support from the Alliance Shepard felt like all her windows of opportunity were closing, then Kaidan came and he gave her his solider version of an 'it'll be alright' speech. He was there; things were going to be alright how could they not be. She remembered him taking her hand and pulling her up from the ground apparently a little too hard since she had hit against his chest. She looked into his eyes, those dark brown eyes that still seemed so kind even after all the terrible things they had seen together. The next thing she knew they were both moving in for that long-awaited kiss and then they were interrupted. Shepard let out a sad sigh as Joker said something about a message waiting for her but all Shepard could do was worry that Kaidan wouldn't try to kiss her again. Apparently Shepard was both right and wrong about them never kissing again. They skipped the whole one sweet first kiss and just said screw it, and literally screwed each other right before Ilos. She remembered as she walked out from behind the rubble of Soverign she wondered why Kaidan looked like he was about to cry and then the biggest smile appeared on his face. He thought he had lost her maybe now he would understand completely why she couldn't have possibly left him behind on Virmire. Then finally Kaidan and Shepard had the elusive shore leave that they had waited for.

For the first week they didn't even leave the hotel room they had rented which was partly because of the fact they were never fully clothed and because that annoying reporter with the ridiculous name was always at the front of the numerous paparazzi that was always stationed at their door. The weeks that followed was when Shepard experienced her first miscarriage both her and Kaidan didn't know what to say to each other, he just offered her his shoulder like he did when she was upset and she took it willingly. After she was cleared for duty the Normandy was back into deep space looking for more Geth. That was supposed to be an easy mission easier than tracking Saren but at least when she fought Saren she didn't die.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Garrus asked Tali as they ate together in the cafeteria.

"I had to stop watching her thoughts, they make me too sad."

"What was she thinking about?"

"Mostly Kaidan, those aren't so bad, they're kind of sweet but today she remembered dying the first time. It made me doubt this operation; I don't want her to wake up remembering the death of two lifetimes." Tali answered honestly.

"We can't give up on her now Tali not when we're so close. She's whole now, soon she'll be done healing correctly and then we'll all have her back, Kaidan will have her back Tali." Tali nodded weakly.

"I know, I just don't want her to be in pain."

"None of us do Tali that's why were never letting her go back to the spectres or the Alliance after we bring her back." Tali let out of soft scoff,

"I like to see you try keeping Shepard from doing something she wants to do."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is pretty fluffy. I love Shepard and Kaidan fluffiness. But be warned, shit is going down next chapter :D

* * *

"What's happening?" Tali asked worriedly her gloved fingers flying over the virtual keyboard checking all systems.

"Shepard's been under the same medication for too long, her body is building up an immunity, she's not healed enough yet, if she wakes up she's going to die." Brynn told Tali as she desperately searched for a way to solve their problem.

"I'll head-butt her." Grunt announced as he walked over to Shepard's body.

"Grunt you can't head-butt her your bosh'tet! She's not healed enough!" Grunt paused and stared at Tali.

"Bosh'tet? That doesn't sound like a compliment."

"She calls everyone a bosh'tet like you call everyone soft." Garrus tried to pacify the younger Krogan.

"We may have a solution." Legion offered.

"Anything." Brynn told Legion desperately.

"We have the files of the Warlord Okeer given by Urdnot Wrex, we suggest putting Shepard in tank to grow."

"That won't make us related would it?" Grunt asked scratching his head.

"Do it." Tali ordered.

"We do anything to keep Shepard alive."

* * *

Seeing Kaidan at Horizon was a bittersweet moment, the sweet being she got too see him again the bitter being he pretty much wanted nothing to do with her. That didn't stop her from trying to get anything out of Anderson every single time she was in the Citadel. She could complete her mission more quickly and efficiently if she just had the constant reassurance that Kaidan was okay that he was happy. Shepard knew she wasn't happy, anyone that knew Shepard well enough to see past her carefully guarded emotions knew that what Kaidan said to her on Horizon cut to the bone. Working for Cerberus she was a traitor in anyone else's eyes it wouldn't matter but this is Kaidan we're talking about. Yeoman Chambers had the audacity to ask her questions about Kaidan, her Kaidan. The only person she actually felt comfortable talking about Kaidan with was her original crew. Garrus, Tali, Joker, Dr. Chakwas, Liara, shit even Wrex was better at comforting Shepard than some Cerberus puppet. It still made Shepard laugh when she thought of Wrex's advice;

"You engage him in combat, compliment his facial scars, and then you breed." She wished it was that simple…she wished the breeding alone was that simple. Shepard knew she had a stressful job and she found out she internalized that stress when she lost the baby she didn't even know she was carrying. She blamed loosing that baby on the train wreck her life had become. If she could've just held out a little longer she wouldn't have to go into the deep Terminus system and look for imaginary Geth, she wouldn't have died and Kaidan wouldn't have hated her, shit maybe they would've gotten married a lot sooner than they did.

After she blew up the Collector base is was Kaidan's time to apologize, she was done with Cerberus and she was back on Earth frequently seeing the Major everywhere she turned. It was quite annoying seeing how even his physique had improved and she wasn't allowed to put her hands on it anymore. After the fifth time of bumping into Kaidan into one day Shepard was pretty certain he was following her around but she didn't know if it was because he was given orders too or if he had missed her as much as she had missed him. She really hoped it was the later, she wanted some flicker of hope that they could work out. Shepard was only interested in one person in the whole galaxy but he seemed like the most unobtainable. Shepard finally waited in front of a column and waited for Kaidan to get ahead of her and grabbed his wrist as he passed her.

"What are you doing Kaidan?" Shepard had inquired hesitantly removing her hand from his wrist, not wanting to let go but not wanting him to take it as a threat either.

"Whoa, Commander, I didn't see you there." Kaidan responded nervously. Had he touched the spot on his wrist where she was previously holding, or was she making it up trying to give herself hope that they could be one again.

"You've been trailing me all day Alenko, I don't need supervision."  
"I wasn't here to trail you Ma'am, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."  
"Walk with my Kaidan, beside me, no behind me, you like that view too much." He blushed and it made Shepard want to squeal she loved how awkward and unrehearsed Kaidan was when it came to relationships.

They had walked about looking at shop kiosks and then Kaidan had offered to buy her lunch the sweet side of the Commander couldn't turn down the offer.

"Do you remember the last time we were on Earth together?" Shepard had inquired and Kaidan nodded in response.

"We stayed at my parents' place in Vancouver." Shepard nodded and smiled.

"Your mom made us buy new sheets for the bed." She had barely finished the sentence as she let out a laugh. Kaidan tried to hide the grin on his face as he rested his chin on his hand.

"Those were the good ole' days."

"That's an understatement." Kaidan nodded as he looked up at Shepard.

"I missed you Elizabeth. Things haven't been the same without you around."

"I missed you too Kaidan." Shepard responded as she took the initiative to hold his hand which she was glad was accepted.

"I can't lose you again Shepard, you don't understand what it was like being without you."  
"I understand it a little; I was without you for a year or so." Shepard responded as she rubbed her thumb into the palm of his hand soothingly.

"Yeah, I was an ass on Horizon. Elizabeth I'm sorry, I should've gone with you back on the Normandy."

"It's okay Kaidan that would've been mutiny, it's better this way." Kaidan nodded bringing Shepard's hand up to his lips and brushed them against her knuckles.

"I'm going to marry you Shepard."

"You have no idea how okay I am with that."


	4. Chapter 4

They had finally worked everything out, they would work out anything else that came their way. That was the whole idea of a human marriage. Shepard was just happy that they were able to get married on earth before the Reapers showed up and started their own fiesta.

"Good morning Mrs. Shepard-Alenko." Shepard smiled up at him.

"You don't want to give me your last name Major?" Kaidan smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
"Doesn't matter what your name is to me you'll always be mine but you made a name for yourself as Shepard, seriously it's practically your first name." Kaidan ended with a chuckle.

"Thought it'd just make the transition easier." Shepard was the happiest she had ever been. Kaidan and her were married the Reapers would be dealt with and then they would start a family and live like she had when she was younger, their own little spacer family.

Then on Mars she almost lost him. He was so close to death Shepard knew if he was a regular human, if he had no biotics he would've been dead. Shepard could go without having to carry Kaidan back to the shuttle ever again. He was very muscular that kind of weight wasn't easy to carry yet he seemed as light as could be as her adrenaline pumped telling her that Kaidan surviving was literally in her hands and nothing else mattered.

Kaidan rejoined her squad and then together with the help of her ever loyal crew they stopped the Reapers but…Shepard was done thinking of the past she was brought into the present. She knew she died, she felt it. Head splitting pain, roasting flesh, and a final breath.

* * *

"Shepard wake up the facility is under attack!" Shepard sat up with a gasp, her lungs seemed to burn taking in the first breath of air in who knows how long. She looked around frantically for her guns only to see a smirking Joker.

"Joker? What the fuck is going on here?"  
"Good to see you too Commander, I took it upon myself to relieve you of your slumber."

"I should fucking kill you." Shepard sighed roughly as her adrenaline levels evened out.

"You can't kill me, it would defeat the whole purpose of dying for me the first time."  
"First time…" Shepard muttered before letting out more of a whimper than a sigh.

"Please tell me I'm not back, please tell me that the worlds at risk again, please tell me that I'm not indebted to some terrorists, and for the sake of all that you hold dear please tell me you didn't bring me back to a world without Kaidan."

"Relax Shepard, Kaidan's fine. And no Cerberus didn't bring you back, Cerberus is over; caput. Oriana Lawson pulled a few million strings for you, no charge, and as far as I know the world is not at risk, not yet at least."

"I want to see the team that brought me back, I want to know everything I missed."

"Aye aye captain."

"Let me first start off by saying it's good to see you all and then let me continue by saying I am fucking tired of waking up in a laboratory after being dead for years on end. I want all of your solemn oaths that if I die again and it cannot be fixed by simply resuscitating me or some surgery you are to let me rot and die because god damn it this is exhausting." Shepard finished with a sigh.  
"I should really make you guys watch this old vid about a girl who keeps dying and getting brought back but then I would have the incessant chatter of you lot calling me 'Elizabeth the Reaper Slayer'." Shepard looked around the room.  
"Finally, will someone tell me where my husband is?"

* * *

"Shepard we need to fill you in, it's been 3 years since you died."

"Can we just forget about the whole me dying? I don't like thinking about it." Tali frowned and looked to Brynn.

"Can't we just fill her in on a need to know basis?"

"I think she needs to know that Kaidan has a kid." Jack spoke up.

"What?! I understand I asked that I was in a world with Kaidan in it, I think adding that it was a world where Kaidan had moved on and was inaccessible would be added." Shepard stood up and marched out of the room as Tali glared daggers at Jack.

"What, she deserves to know the fucking truth."

"Yes, all the truth you bosh'tet, no left out pieces!"

"I'll warn Liara." Garrus offered as he quickly called her on his omni-tool warning her that Shepard was armed with only half the truth, oh and that she was probably going to arrive armed to the teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Shepard was furious she heard Garrus say he was calling Liara, why the hell would he be calling Liara if Kaidan didn't have a little blue tentacle head running around. Liara, she fucking trusted Liara she saved her life at least twice, she helped her become the fucking Shadow Broker and now she has to wake up to find that one of her best friends and her husband had an alien baby together. Shepard remembered Liara wanting to be more than friends with her but she had turned her down, she only had eyes for Kaidan. Shepard wanted both her husband and her friend to be happy after she died but not by Liara fucking embracing eternity with her husband. Shepard nearly broke the keyboard at one of the stations as she hacked into it looking for Kaidan or Liara's place of residence and the keyboard was actually broken after she saw them listed under the same address. Shepard wasn't a heartless person she wouldn't leave their child without any parents, but hell no one could notice if an Asari was bruised black and blue right? Shepard made a short visit to Commander Bailey to get everything reinstated and to get some guns and armor. After she suited up she was on her way to their house, she still had time before the kid came back from the daycare it was said on the files to be at. Shepard threw the door open with a burst of her biotics almost jumping at how powerful it was. Maybe she should have stayed around longer and listened more about her upgrades. Shepard walked in and almost a literal slap to the face she was present to a picture of Liara her stomach rounded with pregnancy. Shepard didn't know whether she should scream or cry. The baby she failed to give Kaidan Liara had given him so easily. She double guessed her agenda to beat Liara into a new shade of blue, maybe she should just let them be happy. She could join the Alliance again, maybe a freelancer, or even a bounty hunter.

"Shepard, Garrus told me you would be coming. You were quicker than even I thought you would be." Shepard's thought of 'oh well go home' were instantly thrown out the window at the Asari's soft and now annoying voice. Shepard could feel herself filling with biotic energy could see it glowing all around her encasing her like a second skin.

"You stole my life!" Shepard yelled as a burst of blue energy flew towards Liara who stumbled a bit before she could throw up an efficient barrier.

"Shepard you have to let me explain."  
"Explain what? You're the Shadow Broker Liara I know you knew I was off in an incubator somewhere, what did you think would happen when I found out you were playing house with my husband? You think I would congratulate you? Send you a thank you card for keeping our bed warm?" Liara nearly gasped at Shepard's harsh words.

"You don't understand you don't have the full story."

"Please help me understand then Liara," Shepard started her resolve breaking.

"Why did you let the project continue why did you let them bring me back if you're with Kaidan, surely you knew that I wasn't just going to leave you to be happy with him. You know I can't do that."

"Auntie Liara?" a soft voice spoke from the door less entry way as both Liara and Shepard looked up quickly.

"Hannah you're home early." Shepard hadn't even paid the kid any attention yet her eyes were caught staring back into the one and only Kaidan Alenko. Shepard felt so many emotions she knew if she tried to speak she would end up crying. No one besides her mother had ever seen her cry she wasn't going to change that now.

"I got a call from C-Sec about my place getting trashed, this is not what I expected. A Shepard clone, apparently someone wants to make me upset.

"I'm not a clone"

"She's not really a clone." Shepard and Liara said at the same time. Kaidan looked perplexed

"How do you know?" The question was directed towards Liara but was quickly answered by Shepard.

"You know her main job occupation; you really think she wouldn't know? She knew about me from day one I'm guessing, she probably got her fingers a little dirty in it too, too dirty." Shepard tried to take a brave glance at the child but an overturned couch was blocking her view.

"I was told you had a kid, I wasn't told gender or anything."

"Exactly Shepard this is what I was trying to tell you." Liara started as she got up and brushed her dress off.

"Hannah is-" Liara was quickly cut off by Hannah running out in front of Kaidan. The sight of the little girl made Shepard gasp. There Hannah stood and she wasn't a little blue tentacle headed little girl. In fact she looked to be the perfect mixture of Kaidan and Shepard.

"She's mine?"

"No, she's mine." Kaidan asserted pulling Hannah back before picking her up.

"I don't even know if it's really you yet."


	6. Chapter 6

Shepard just stared at Kaidan the hurt was showing visibly in her eyes.

"Really Kaidan? We're going to have to revert back to Horizon right now? Can you at least tell me, is she biologically mine? I mean you named her after my mother."

"Shepard while you were being repaired Kaidan came into information that you had eggs available at the Citadel hospital."

"Information you helped him get no doubt." Liara nodded.

"Hannah is your child Shepard." Shepard nodded moving closer towards Kaidan.

"Kaidan I love you but I'm over two years late on holding my daughter."

"Liara, how can you even be sure it's her?" Kaidan wanted to make sure it wasn't some Shepard clone that was going to kill his daughter before his very eyes.

"I can go into great detail about things only I would know but I don't think that's appropriate for the ears of a toddler." Shepard more threatened then stated as she brushed some hair out of Hannah's face. Hannah had Kaidan's dark hair but she had Shepard's bright blue eyes. Hannah reached out to Shepard with open arms and she took that as permission enough to hold her, Kaidan could deal with it. Shepard quickly handed Liara all of her guns including her missile launcher.

"Seriously Shepard, you came here with a missile launcher?" Liara held it with wide eyes.

"I didn't know if I wanted to give you time to talk or not." Shepard shrugged as she stripped off her bulky armor and was left in her skin-tight under armor as she picked Hannah up and rested her on her hip.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Anna" Came the meek reply that made Shepard's eyes water and her heat seem to tighten.

"She's not really there with her 'H' sounds yet." Kaidan stated as he kept a firm stare on Shepard trying see for himself it was really her. Shepard held the child close and rubbed her back soothingly.

"What's her full name?"

"Hannah Elizabeth Shepard-Alenko" Shepard smiled up at Kaidan as Liara stated the child's name.

"The last name you gave me."

"We never had time to make it officially your name."

"I keep telling you Kaidan, it's me." Shepard reached out to touch his face but he grabbed her hand and held it tight staring at it.

"I guess I should have known you would pop back up from the dead after a couple of years." Shepard shrugged.

"Yeah guess you should have. Apparently too many people like me, they don't want to live in a world without me in it."

"Let the three of us talk, I'll let Hannah color in her room." Liara took Hannah to her room and set her up with a child's coloring tablet.

"I did miss you Shepard." Kaidan stated as he placed his hand on her hip.  
"But I want it to be you so bad it might be clouding my judgement."  
"It's me Kaidan, Tali and Garrus were there when I woke up. You know they wouldn't have brought be back if I was some sick mockery." Kaidan nodded and stroked her cheek.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I wanted you back too."

"I don't really know Kaidan, I woke up and heard you had a kid and came here to kill Liara for embracing eternity with you." Kaidan chuckled deeply as she laid a soft kiss on Shepard's forehead.

"I told you like 6 years ago that I wasn't into Liara."

"I saw a picture of her pregnant Kaidan."

"Asari physiology is very similar to humans. I carried Hannah for you and Kaidan. At first I suggested Jack because she is human like you but then Kaidan met her and he stated a very firm 'hell no'." Liara stood watching Shepard.

"I would never hurt you Shepard. Kaidan needed the hope of still having a piece of you and maybe I did too." Liara sighed.

"I'm sorry I came here with the intentions of killing you Liara. I should have let you explained first." Liara shook her head.

"I'm just glad Kaidan came home soon enough to put you in a daze." Shepard smiled up at Kaidan as she held his hand.

"Some things never change I guess." Kaidan looked perplexed.

"Are you going to tell her Kaidan, or should I?" Kaidan glared at Liara who looked almost smug.

"Too early for a 'I told you so'?"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on? I've had enough of not getting a full debrief."

"Kaidan's engaged."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll be having that missile launcher back, Liara." Shepard stated as she started slipping back into her armor.

"Shepard relax you don't need to go around killing anybody." Shepard ignored Kaidan and talked to Liara strapping her weapons to her back.

"I need to go talk to Bailey; you can call me on my omni-tool. If she's a smart woman she won't have to get hurt. If she's stupid…well stupid people get into accidents all the time." Shepard turned her visor on and checked her heat sinks on her weapons.

"Shepard you're acting like a lunatic." Kaidan stated watching her.

"Kaidan I'm the type of woman that gets shit done. You're my husband and right now something is in the way of that. I'm eliminating the interference. I'll be back in time for dinner I want to talk to Hannah some more." Kaidan watched her as she walked through the door-less entryway and made her way to a rapid transit center.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Liara asked softly.

"Should I? I mean she's not really going to hurt her right? She knows I love her she's just taking the break-up into her own hands." Kaidan spoke to Liara but they both knew the words were being used as a method to coax himself into a faux sense of serenity.

"I need an address." Shepard stated as she hunched over looking at Bailey her hands resting on the edge of his desk.

"Alenko's fiancé." Shepard continued.

"Are you sure you're thinking with a clear head here Shepard?"

"I always have a clear mind Bailey a clear vision of what's going to happen too."

"Her name is Amanda Peterson. She's a nurse down at the hospital. 'Bout as opposite of you as can be."  
"Good then she won't be stubborn enough to get in my way and she'll be fine." Bailey nodded.

"Only reason I feel comfortable giving you the information."  
"Thanks Bailey I owe you one." Bailey shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's me that still owes you Shepard, the whole galaxy still owes you."

"Let's hope that Ms. Peterson feels the same." Shepard continued on her way to this Amanda's apartment. Shepard felt disconnected nothing felt right. Why was she breaking up with Kaidan's fiancé for him, why couldn't he do it himself? Why was her armor such a garish purple? Why was her hair up in this ridiculous bun? Shepard pushed back the feelings of self-doubt and knocked firmly on the doors in front of her.

"Who is it?"

"Commander Shepard-Akeno."

"Shepard-Alenko?" a small voice questioned before the doors opened.

"Are you related to Kaidan, is he okay?"  
"I'm his wife and he's fine he's currently at home with our daughter."  
"W-what, his wife? But he said you were dead. You're Hannah's mother? I don't understand."

"There's not much here you need to understand besides what you and Kaidan had is over. I hope you had a good time. I'm sure the memories will last you a lifetime. Have a good day."

"You can't just break up with me for him!"

"Ms. Peterson I just did. Any further contact with my family will result with a very strong biotic throw and then a heat sink discharged into your head while you're still in midair. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Amanda replied her voice soft and scratchy. Shepard nodded as she continued her way back to Kaidan's place.

* * *

"This doesn't seem like Shepard." Tali argued with Brynn as she watched the simulation on the screen in front of her.

"I agree, Shepard's more a helper of the people not an antagonizer"

"Just make sure you erase the simulation so when she does wake up she will not have to deal with false memories."

"Any idea how we can help her be in a better state of mind before she wakes up?"

"Try having her go through a simulation with a therapist if it works then we'll keep the positive effects of the therapist if not we'll erase the whole simulation." Tali suggested.

"Are you sure there's no risk running these simulations? I mean we are using her brain as our computer."

"There should be little to no risk as long as we erase the simulations before she wakes up."

"Running the therapy simulation now, I'll let you know the results." Tali nodded and walked out of the room they were keeping Shepard in and went to her room and grabbed her video journal.

"This is day 419 of Project Fēnix. Shepard's body is in near full repair. Her mind is showing signs stress from her years of combat and death. I'm hoping this therapy session Dr. Taylor is putting her through will help put her at ease. That way when Shepard wakes up it will be one hundred percent her. She went through a simulation today with Kaidan and she could almost tell it was a simulation just from the way her hair and armor looked. It made me smile, I think we're going to get our Commander back soon." Tali logged off and put her journal up as she heard a gunshot and Grunt yell.

"You look extra soft!" Tali saw a body go flying past her door. She grabbed her shotgun quickly and ran out to see what was happening.

"Garrus what's happening?!" Tali asked fearful of a defenseless Shepard being harmed.

"Our location has been compromised! They're here for Shepard!" Garrus shouted as she took perfect head-shots on the oncoming hoard.

"Who are they how many are there?" Tali asked shooting her shotgun beside Garrus. Garrus paused and gave Tali a distressed look.

"There's a lot of them Tali. I'm head of security it's my call. I want this place evacuated."  
"What about Shepard?!" Tali asked in shock.

"We just can't let them take her or let her be abandoned in a tube!"

"Tali you get yourself and everyone to the escape pods, I'm signaling for an abandon ship. Shepard would kill me if I let all her friends die here." Garrus grabbed Grunts arm.

"Guard my back I'm getting Shepard into an escape pod." Grunt nodded in agreement and shot off any hostiles he spotted as he moved with Garrus. Garrus worked quickly pulling Shepards tube to the escape pod securing it inside before going back out and launching it.

"Grunt make sure everyong is evacuated. I'm setting the ship to blow with the hostiles onboard." Grunt nodded and shoved everyone into the pods and hit the eject buttons while Garrus armed the self destruct.

"Ready Grunt?"

"Grunt always ready!" Garrus hit the button quickly as he jumped into the escape pod with Grunt and secured himself.

"Who's going to come get us?"  
"Either Alliance or Liara, depends on who Liara wants to find us first."

"Better be the blue lady, I don't want to deal with Alliance up my tailside because of Shepard."

Garrus nodded as he saw the ship explode.

"Let's just hope one of those two are first."

* * *

A/N: This took forever. I apologize. Things have been kind of hectic having 3 stories at once. Leave a review! It feeds the muse who is the one who does all the writing for the story!


	8. Chapter 8

Shepard fell to the floor as her growth tube opened and ejected her. She coughed as her lungs fought to eject the nutrition filled water from them. Shepard groaned as she rubbed her eyes slowly emerging from the floor. Her vision seemed hazy and her limbs felt tight and unused. She tried taking a few steps before she fell against the wall and slid back to the floor. Shepard breathed haggardly her lungs continuing try and adjust to the inflating effect oxygen had on them. Shepard groaned as she stood back up taking in her surroundings. She recognized her room as the inside of an escape pod. But she couldn't remember why she was inside one to begin with. Reaching behind her back for a pistol Shepard then came to the realization that not only was she was without her weapons she was also without her armor or any clothing to be precise. Shepard only began to feel a prickle of fear when she tried to muster her biotic power and even though she could feel the tingle there was no blue aura around her. She reached to the back of her neck and felt that the usual lump of an implant was missing. She was for all intents and purposes defenseless even her limbs did not seem to be in complete working order. Shepard walked slowly leaning against the structure of the pod for support as she made her way to the door of the shuttle. She was apprehensive opening the door, she did not know any of the worlds conditions. For all she knew she was walking into an enemies vessel with no weapon, armor, or biotic ability. Shepard said a silent prayer to any entity that was listening that if she was on a planet the air would not be toxic. She hit the button that opened the door for her but the door jammed half way through opening. Shepard groaned as she knelt down and crawled out of her pod. She stood up slowly and looked over the pod. It had the scorch marks that seemed like it came within kissing distance of an asteroid or comet. Shepard looked around at the lush planet around her and noticed there were no other pods on the ground. Her escape pod being knocked off course could have been an explanation on why she was alone but it still did not explain what she was doing in an enviro-tube like Grunt was when she found him. Shepard crawled back into the pod her body no longer limber protesting her every movement. She sighed happily as she found a compartment near the door containing a sealed jumpsuit. Shepard quickly pulled it on, sure it wasn't her N7 armor she was used to but it was sure better than running around in her birthday suit. Shepard yanked a slim metal bar from the side of the pod gasping as her body rebelled against the strenuous task.

"Get your shit together, Shepard." She reprimanded herself.

"You've been through worse. You are strong your body is strong it just needs to remember it." Shepard told herself sliding back out of the pod dressed and armed with her newly acquired metal stick.

'Should get some food.' Shepard thought to herself as she walked to some nearby vegetation but then thought otherwise remembering when she had come upon Jacob's dad and his deranged crew.

"Right now would be a really good time to have access to EDI." Shepard mumbled to herself kicking the grass softly.

"I need shelter." Shepard spoke to herself as she made her way back to the pod and grasped the doors grunting her face contouring with pain as she strained to push the door up all the way.

'A little bit of pain now and you won't have to keep crawling in and out.' Shepard spoke to herself mentally, willing herself to have the strength to do what needed to be done. She gasped and slid to the floor not knowing whether she should grasp her arms or her sides.

"Why am I all alone? Where is my team, the council, the alliance, or anybody?" Shepard sighed frustrated.

"I hate being left in the dark." Shepard groaned as she hoisted herself back up.

"There is no time for a pity party Elizabeth; you keep yourself alive that is all that matters. Things were worse during Akuze no time to be a little bitch about it now." Shepard went about the edge of the tropical trees looking for any raw material that could be of any use to her. She tried not to think about the fact that her pod lacked her ability to get back up into the sky. She refused to let her morale be lowered by those dark thoughts that she could spend her final days alone on this planet. She just hoped that whoever put her in the pod cared enough to come and retrieve her. But the thought of retrieval left her to think of the possibility of the wrong team coming to get her. Shepard needed to get her body back into fighting condition. She decided that after a night of rest she would resume military training to the best of her ability without any equipment to work with. Shepard tried to her keep her thoughts from thinking about her crew. To keep herself sane she continued to tell herself that they were all okay. They were in different escape pods, ones that did not get knocked out of space by space debris and they were currently getting patched up before coming on their mission of finding their commander. Shepard in particularly hoped this was true for Kaidan. Shepard had lost people under her command but she found a part of her thinking that if Kaidan was not okay that she would rather die alone on this planet than have to find out the truth and then die alone on a planet where the memories of her husband haunted her on every corner.

* * *

Please review and let me know how I'm doing!


	9. Chapter 9

Shepard did not know what planet she was on but she did know that whatever planet it was she hated it. The first couple of days she thought that the days were just longer than regular earth days. That is until she realized that the planet had two suns which gave the planet exactly zero hours of night. Elizabeth really wished she had some of the fancy sun block that they had on the Citadel having two suns was not doing wonders for her fair skin. The lack of darkness also gave her some comfort that if ever found the enemy would not have the cover of darkness to use towards their advantage. Shepard was finally starting to feel comfortable in her body again. With all of her Alliance, Spectre, and N7 training she could do on this planet she was feeling strong and limber.

Elizabeth knew that there was a tracking beacon in her pod and she often wondered if she would just be better off destroying it before someone came to find her. Her first worry was that hostiles would engage her and she would end up being somebody's personal puppet. The second worry was that the Alliance would come and tell her that all of her crew was dead and that she had no control over her future because they were going to be mandating it from henceforth. In either situation she would be some ones puppet and playing puppet was not something Elizabeth would allow herself to become. Realistically Shepard knew these were her only hopes of getting off the planet if she just had her implant her biotics alone would be enough to hijack any ship that landed in search for her but right now all she had was her trusty metal stick and her hand to hand combat experience. Elizabeth knew she was not in the top notch physical condition she was in previously and hands just don't seem to work that well against guns for some reason. All these little things on top of not eating very well Shepard was in pretty sorry shape, not that she would ever admit it to herself though. Shepard was the type of person who got the job done not only quickly but also efficiently her inhabiting or leaving this planet was not going to change her personal mantra.

To keep herself company Shepard would lay on her makeshift cot of local vegetation and relive her past. She would think of things she had done that she could have done better or at least smarter. For Shepard the past was soothing to think about, it was set in stone she had already survived it so it could not hurt her. It was the future that scared her. Her future was not set in stone she had the strength to bend it to her will but she was scared to. So Shepard tried to keep her thoughts on the past and away from the future. It was in one of these lazy moments that Shepard could hear the landing of a small shuttle.

"Kodiak," Shepard mumbled to herself.

"Maybe a UT-46?" Shepard questioned as she slipped in the dark corners of her makeshift home. She watched silently as two armored gun wielding soldiers walked through the opening.

"Command this is Black Fox we have a crashed escape pod from the make and model of the one in the file. It seems to have been inhabited until recently." Shepard strained her ears as she tried to hear what was being spoken back to the soldier. She could tell the two men in front of her were biotics they had a certain _feel _ to them that only other biotics could sense.

"Negative inhabitant seems to have flown the coop sir." The mysterious 'Black Fox' stated as the other soldier walked to Shepard's broken nutrient tube and studied it.

"Sir, there's some kind of tube? Big enough to fit a Krogan it seems like it was damaged in the crash landing. Rejected whatever was inside."

"_What do you mean a tube?" _Shepard could barely make up the words over the static her ears seemed to prefer to listen to.

"Don't rightfully know sir. Like an incubator I guess. There's a little bit of blood on the glass." The second solider continued as he knelt to the ground to inspect it closer.

"It's red and definitely human. Seems like the tube broke with the pressure of the volume inside the human fell out scraped its hands and what not on the glass."

"Should we look in the surrounding area sir?" Black Fox asked as he walked around the entryway inspecting it.

"Probably a man in the tube sir, door was pried open had to have taken a lot of strength this door was nearly melted shut." Fox continued as his companion came up beside him to take a second look.

"Look at the fingerprints, I don't know any man with that dainty of fingers."

"Who did you say gave you this tip boss?"

"_An old friend."_

"Did this friend of yours tell you what we're supposed to be looking for besides some deranged lady?"

"_No but I have my hopes on what it could be."_ Shepard stepped out from the shadows hooking her arm around Fox's throat pressing a sharp piece of metal against the back of his neck against his biotic implant.

"Try anything funny and I rip this implant out of your neck and make you a vegetable until you can get back to a hospital, if you even make it to one." The young man froze in Shepard's grasp as his partner spoke his gun raised but not able to get a good shot on Shepard with her holding Fox in front of her and still being half in the shadows.

"Uh sir we found the occupant of the pod, well more like she found us and is now holding Black Fox hostage."

"Who do you work for?" Shepard asked pressing the cool metal harder against his neck showing him that she was not one for games.

"Alliance Navy. We're a clandestine biotic team." Fox answered quickly.

"Who's in charge of this mission? What are you looking for?"

"I am." Kaidan spoke from the entry of the pod.

"And you're exactly what I was hoping to find."

* * *

Leave me a review let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Shepard sat on the shuttle silently as she avoided making eye contact with Kaidan who sat across from her. Shepard had never really cared much about her looks but seeing Kaidan for the first time in who knows how long and being stuck on that planet with nothing more than the occasional faux-sponge bath Shepard was feeling quite self-conscious. Even though Kaidan kept the stoic look upon his face Elizabeth knew him well enough that when he rubbed the back of his hand against his forehead he was working something out mentally. Unbeknownst to Shepard Kaidan was also noticing one of Shepard's tells. She sat there in her seat her eyes never staying at one place for long as she absent-mindedly rubbed her palms against the grimy gray material of her jumpsuit in a slow rhythmic motion.

"You're Commander Shepard?" Fox asked breaking the awkward silence that was filling the cold shuttle. Elizabeth just nodded her head opting not to talk when she was too busy with her thoughts.

"So that's, you know, cool." Fox tried adding to the conversation checking his omni-tool to see how much longer he would have to suffer through this awkwardness before they were picked up. Kaidan eyed Shepard his face breaking from his stoic look of stone offering just a simple furrowing of his dark eyebrows. The Elizabeth he knew was definitely not the silent type, in any aspect of her life.

"I'll have Chakwas give you a check up when we get on board." Kaidan spoke aloud even though he only meant to say it to himself to give himself the reassurance that Elizabeth was going to be okay. He didn't mean for her to hear it and maybe thing that he thought she was damaged goods.

"Chakwas is on your ship?" Shepard asked perking up hearing the familiar name of her favorite doctor. Kaidan nodded a yes to Shepard's question.

"Joker is flying her too."

"What about EDI?"

"In her usual spot in the cockpit." Shepard couldn't help but let a small closed mouth smile appear on her face. Things seemed to be working out just great, the exact opposite of what her life usually decided to do. She was already reunited with her husband, she would worry about fixing and strengthening that relationship after she had the ambition to be stressed out again. Now she was going to see part of her old crew and she could feel the warm feeling of hope spread in her chest.

Kaidan was not as happy as he thought he maybe should have been when he saw Shepard's dim eyes light up just a tad as he mentioned the three members of her crew being onboard. He didn't remember her eyes lighting up like that for him when he first saw her in the dark escape pod she had made her makeshift shelter. The Staff Commander kept telling himself that she was just as surprised to see him as he was to see her. Maybe she was even worried about how he would react from seeing her back from the dead again. If there was one thing Kaidan did know it was that he did not want another repeat of Horizon. There was no way in hell he was going to get her back for just a few minutes to lose her for nearly a whole goddamn year. Kaidan knew he shouldn't be jealous of her crew; especially the women in that category, he had already learned on their first tour together that Shepard was not into girls after the whole Liara fiasco was brought up between them. But even beyond that he knew deep down that he shouldn't be jealous because a love like he had with Elizabeth could not be ended by death and it sure as hell could not be destroyed by resurrection.

Shepard stood up quickly as she heard Joker's voice ramble on with some witty joke as the Kodiak shuttle was guided into the hanger of the ship. Kaidan caught Shepard's arms as her footing faltered. Fox watched his commanders face as he held his wives' arm, he had never seen this side of his commanding officer until now.

"You should get her straight to the med bay sir." Fox offered as her hit the glowing green button on the side of the door allowing the shuttle doors to open.

"Alenko, EDI said there's an extra life form in the shuttle. Did you get me a present? I know my birthday isn't until next month but seeing as it has a heartbeat I don't think you'll be able to hide it in a closet for very long." Joker mused as he leaned back in his pilot's seat in the cockpit.

"Wake Chakwas and have her go to the med bay immediately." Kaidan commanded his voice conveying the seriousness of his words.

"Aye aye sir." Joker responded dutifully as he buzzed Karin Chakwas in her room awakening her and hurrying her along to the med bay. Shepard walked out of the shuttle with Kaidan and took a look around the shuttle bay.

"This is my ship." Shepard stated in disbelief as Kaidan nodded.

"Welcome back to the Normandy Elizabeth."

"You're commanding officer of my ship?" Shepard gritted out as she walked ahead of them to the elevator.

"I thought you would be happy it was me and not someone else." Shepard sighed as she rested against the inner wall of the elevator.

"I would rather it be you than anyone else but it just feels so wrong."  
"Trust me Elizabeth; I've felt the same way staying up in the Captain's quarters by myself."

"I know it's dumb, but I feel like she's been stolen from me. The Normandy is my baby. She's was the first thing to be a constant in my life in a long time. Granted the first model was blown up by reapers, I got her back new and improved. It's just weird that she's not mine anymore. I feel like a child having to share my favorite toy." Kaidan smiled surprised that Shepard was opening up this much in an elevator.

"She's still yours Elizabeth, that will never change. I'm just telling Joker where to take her."  
"Med bay in the same place?" Shepard questioned and Kaidan nodded in reply.  
"I'll take you there." Kaidan guided Shepard out of the elevator and down the walkway to the med bay the doors opening in front of them revealing Dr. Chakwas work station.

"Did someone get hurt Alenko?" Chakwas asked before her brain and eyes registered and agreed that what they were seeing was Commander Elizabeth Shepard in the flesh.

"Well I'll be damned." Chakwas smiled brightly looking Shepard over.

"She needs a check up." Kaidan told Chakwas as he guided Elizabeth with his hand on the small of her back over to one of the exam beds. Shepard sat on the edge of the bed her hands pressed into the bed holding herself upright. Chakwas watched Shepard as she ran a scan on her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Starving."

"Over used your biotics?"

"I can't use them, I don't have an implant anymore." Chakwas eyebrows rose as Kaidan's furrowed.

"You don't have an implant?" Kaidan questioned seeking reaffirmation.

"Nope." Shepard responded simply exaggerating the popping sound of the 'p'.

"Well we'll just get you to the Citadel and you can have the surgery at the veteran's hospital." Chakwas stated as she got Shepard's ration of food.

"No, we'll take her to a different hospital that specializes in biotic implants. I don't want her going near the Citadel."  
"Why?"

"Two reasons, one: I want you to get the best care that I can buy. Two: I don't want the Alliance or the Council thinking that they still own you. They've let you get killed twice I won't let you get roped in for a third."

* * *

We're at double digits folks! Leave a review tell me if you like it!


	11. Chapter 11

Commander Shepard sat in the mess hall wearing an old Alliance uniform Kaidan had kept from her closet. Shepard felt like an impersonator wearing the uniform. She remembered telling her crew that after all this reaper business that she would in the essence retire but all the sitting around while Kaidan was off doing his job made Elizabeth bored and more importantly lonely. Donnelly and Daniels weren't in the engineering level anymore, they were on Earth coordinating the rebuild of the mass effect relays and Chakwas hold told her Daniels was expecting. EDI had to dump her reaper coding before she became nonfunctional so now she was having a harder time recoding herself to that awareness and intelligence level. Shepard ran her fingers through her now long red hair everything was so different she was having trouble adjusting to it and after having to be brought back from the dead twice Shepard was feeling abnormally weak. By now Javik would have gone back to the scene of his last battle and said good-bye to the galaxy once more. Shepard hated when she wasn't able to say a final farewell especially to a comrade. She had been to scared to ask Kaidan about the rest of her crew and her old crew from her Cerberus days who had helped fight in the war per her request. Shepard could not bear to think that she had put her friends in positions to die it made her feel like the angel of death. Her friends like Tali, Kasumi, and Liara should have never been dragged into this war. It was selfish of Elizabeth to use her friendship with them to guile them into the war to end all wars. Shepard thought to herself that Tali and Liara must have regretted ever meeting her, without Shepard they would have probably never had to become so efficient with a gun.

Shepard walked into the med-bay carrying her loot from Kaidan's quarters.

"Chakwas?" Elizabeth questioned softly as she entered causing the older woman to turn from her work station to face her.

"Shepard is everything alright?" Chakwas questioned quickly before looking at the bundle in Shepard's arms and smiling.

"Now please do tell me you how you managed to get that many bottles or Serrice Ice Brandy when you haven't even been off the ship yet." A rare smile spread across Elizabeth's face.

"There were a few up in the captain's quarters. I figured Kaidan wouldn't miss them and I know I owe you a few. We missed a few yearly toasts." Chakwas smiled as she rose from her seat easing Elizabeth's burden by taking a few of the bottles.

"I hope you don't plan on drinking all these bottles today. I may be able to handle my liquor better than the average older woman but don't let that fool you into thinking I'm invincible." Elizabeth smiled and shrugged setting the rest of the bottles down on the counter.

"It's only four bottles. We can save some for later. Just didn't feel like drinking alone and figured I owed you." Chakwas smiled as she grabbed two glasses and pulled out a seat for Elizabeth.

"What shall we toast to this time?" The doctor asked as she filled both the glasses with the purple liquid.

"Being alive?" Shepard offered taking her glass and Chakwas nodded in approval.

"To being alive." Chakwas affirmed clinked her glass against Shepard and they both quickly finished their glasses.

Shepard relied heavily on the wall for support as she left the med-bay where Chakwas was left sleeping on one of the cots. Elizabeth made her way to the elevator crawling the few feet from the wall to the door of the elevator. She giggled to herself at the thought of people seeing her, the great Commander Shepard kneeling in front of the automatic door waving her hand trying to get high enough for it to open.

"Elizabeth?" Shepard could hear the panic in Kaidan's voice and he swooped down beside her wrapping his arms around her body to keep her upright.

"Kaidan!" Elizabeth giggled with excitement returning what she thought was a hug to Kaidan.

"You're back, it feels like you were gone forever." She smiled up at him.

"Shepard, Elizabeth; are you drunk?" Elizabeth laughed loudly while nodding her head.

"The good Doctor and I had more things to toast to then we thought." Shepard smiled as she rested her hand against Kaidan's cheek.

"I think I toasted to you more than once."

"You roped Chakwas into drinking with you?" Kaidan asked as he brushed some hair from her face tucking the strands behind her ear.

"My team just came back from a mission we could have needed Chakwas' medical attention." He chided gently as Shepard let out a small scoff as her head rocked to the side before she corrected it.

"I just so happen to know that you are a more than capable field medic Mr. Alenko."

"Dear lord Elizabeth how much did you drink?" Kaidan asked with a chuckle.

"You can't even hold your head up."

"Kaidan," Elizabeth started with a small voice.

"I miss my biotics, I miss sharing a bed with you, I miss who I was; who we were, and I miss all my friends." Kaidan stroked her cheek and placed a small kiss upon her lips which she leaned into eagerly.

"I'm working on it Elizabeth." He spoke soft against her ear as his hands rubbed her hips soothingly.

"Come on." Kaidan stood with ease while still holding Shepard the elevator opening.

"Let's get you to sleep and then when you're sober we can work things out."

"I love you Kaidan."

"I love you too Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sat up slowly her hands holding her head she hadn't had this bad of a headache since she tried to keep up with Wrex and Grunt's drinking. She heard Kaidan's muffled yelp as he rolled off the couch adjacent to the bed as he tried to get up and get dressed for the morning. Elizabeth watched as he shuffled his way to the bathroom admiring the way his briefs hugged his firm backside. She tried to repress a laugh as Kaidan tried to make his way through the dark. He knew the light would wake her up and make her headache more intense and if there was one thing Kaidan was an expert at it was headaches.

"Are you awake?" Kaidan asked softly his voice rough with sleep.

"Mhmm" Elizabeth affirmed a smile upon her lips.

"How you feeling?"

"Woke up thinking I was dead again, was scared for a few seconds but then I saw you." Kaidan chuckled softly and turned the shower on.

"Well now that you're sober, think you could spend some time with me?" Shepard grinned as she rose from the bed making her way to the bathroom.

"That an order Major?" Kaidan chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her against him.

"It is if that's how you want to play it. It's been a long three years Elizabeth."

"I wouldn't want to keep my husband waiting any longer." Shepard grinned and closed the bathroom door to enjoy reuniting with her husband.

* * *

This semester is finally over so I'm stress free and trying to work myself back into a schedule of updating my stories! drop a review!

**a/n: I got a review about someone being confused about an earlier story arc with Hannah and Kaidan being engaged. That was all a scenario Shep was living through in her head which was conducted as testing by Tali and Brynn to make sure they were bringing back Shepard just as she was. Sorry if I didn't make that clear enough!**


End file.
